


Better to be a Villain Than a Hero

by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Kidnapping, Knocking someone out, M/M, Swearing, Threatening Torture, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute
Summary: Wounded by Janus's comment about the similarities between him and Remus, Roman decides to do the most dramatic thing he can do (because he's a theatre kid). Seek revenge. On everyone who ever wronged him. At his side, Remus, always up for a little extra chaos take the Mind Palace by storm.Roman grapples with Janus's name reveal and the scathing words thrown his way. It seems he only has one person to turn to.
Relationships: Familial Creativitwins, Moceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Tearing Down Walls

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute as well!

Roman snorted. "Janus? What are you a middle school librarian?" He laughed. It's a stupid name." He looked from Patton to Thomas, smiling broadly.

"Oh Roman thank God you don't have a mustache, otherwise between you and Remus I wouldn't know who the evil twin is," Janus shot back. He didn't smirk like he would have an episode ago. He didn't feel powerful. Just hurt.

"Are you guys seriously going to take his side?" Roman demanded, appealing to Thomas and Patton. He felt his cheeks grow red.

"No, I-" Thomas began.

"Over me?" Roman lost track of the conversation. He had this consistent nagging. _They don't need you now. They've got Janus to take your place. He's an actor isn't he? Better than you._

Patton's voice broke through the haze. "Roman," Patton said firmly. "Everything's going to be okay kiddo. We love you."

"Right," Roman replied, unconvinced. He sank out alone. Roman appeared in his room. For the first time in forever it was drab and bleak. Even the Frozen reference didn't lift his spirits. The walls were gray, and the room was barren. None of the usual paraphernalia of shows or passion projects littered the room. Roman sat alone on the floor, neglecting the bed next to him and cried.

As he cried the tears changed. They still ran down his face, but now they were hot, angry. He lifted his head and grimaced at the harsh light now filling the room. Sharp red shapes spun about him, whirling faster and faster. Suddenly they stopped, floating in the air as Roman stood. They formed a pathway leading a door. It was not the door to his room, but to another. A room that hadn't been connected to his for years. The door was a mottled green with slime, blood, and who knows what other liquids dripping down the frame. It was battered and broken in places. The holes were pierced by a strangely dark light.

"Alright, Janus," Roman sneered. "You can't tell my brother and I apart? Now, you won't need to." He knocked. Three loud bangs echoed through the empty room. He heard laughter coming from all around him. The door opened.

"Welcome brother," Remus said from the darkness. Roman stepped through the door. It disappeared behind him.


	2. A Resurgence of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounded by Janus's comment about the similarities between him and Remus, Roman decides to do the most dramatic thing he can do (because he's a theatre kid). Seek revenge. On everyone who ever wronged him. At his side, Remus, always up for a little extra chaos, and they take the Mind Palace by storm.
> 
> Roman explains the days events to Remus provoking... outrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr with the same username @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute!

Remus was spread eagle over a couch in the center of absolute chaos. Meaning, his room was just the way he liked it. Nothing stayed the same and everything had a twist. Roman stumbled his way through the dubiously lit room.

“So, brother,” Remus gloated. “Come to see me at last?” His voice echoed around Roman who sighed. Yes, Roman had been sad and angry after the last episode. And yes, he was starting to regret coming to his brother for help, but who else was there to go to? 

Patton? The traitor. A liar almost as bad as his new boyfriend. They’d be insufferable around the mind palace. Janus? Never! Roman had made the mistake to trust that slimy snake once. Never again. Logan didn’t understand emotion. Or he claimed not to. Either way, Roman had no time for him. And Virgil. Virgil was too emotional. Too afraid to leave his room half the time. Too afraid Thomas would reject him for his past. Maybe Virgil was right to be afraid. After all, hadn’t Thomas just thrown away his Creativity for Deceit? Remus was, unfortunately, the only option.

“Cut the theatrics, Remus.” Roman’s voice was still raw and his face still red from his tears. Remus sat up immediately at his brother’s voice. He clapped his hands once, and light shone on the room. 

“What did they do to you?” Remus demanded.

Roman waved him away. “It’s not a big deal.”

Remus jumped up. For once his face was stern. No silly grin, no jokes. This was his brother and he was hurt. And Remus would be damned if he didn’t kill whoever was responsible. “It’s a big deal to make my brother, the prince of the mind palace, cry. Who did it? Virgil?” Roman shook his head. “Thomas?” Roman shrugged weakly.

Roman swallowed hard, determined not to break down again. “It was him, and Janus, and- and” He couldn’t hold himself together.

“And who?” Remus demanded. “And who?” He resisted the urge to shake his brother.

“And Patton,” Roman gasped out. Remus just stared at Roman blankly.

“Patton? How-” Remus stopped, seeing tears run down Roman’s face. He took him over to the couch. “Sit. Tell me everything.”

It wasn’t easy. Remus had to force himself not to break in every time he saw an opportunity for a dirty joke. Roman fought each wave of tears as it came for as long as possible, before breaking down further. Finally. Finally, they came to the end. The final straw. Deceit’s name.

“He said his name was Janus,” Roman said. Remus nodded. He’d known for ages. Janus had told him after Virgil left. He had said it was only fair Remus knew, when he’d known Remus’s as long as he’d existed. “And I laughed.” This was the first time Remus didn’t agree with Roman. Roman had reacted the same way to Virgil’s name, and Virgil had come home in tears. Before he left, of course. Then it didn't seem to matter what Roman called him.

“What did he say?” Remus asked interestedly. “Jan always has a wicked comeback!”

“He said.” Roman gulped down a fresh wave of tears. “He said that if- if I had a mustache he wouldn’t be able to tell- he wouldn’t be able to tell who the evil twin was.” Remus’s grin faded instantly. 

“What? He- he said that?” Remus’s voice shook. “He said that about me?” Roman nodded. Remus furiously wiped a tear from his eye. That wasn’t right! He and Janus were a team. They always had been, and since Virgil left they were all the other had. “Has he been- is it like with Virgil?” Roman nodded slowly. “He has the gall to call me evil,” Remus said slowly. “Janus wants an evil twin, he’ll get an evil twin.” Remus stood up, ready to march for the door and spill some blood.

Roman caught his arm, standing up with him. “No. Regardless of what Janus wants, he’s getting two evil twins.”

Remus suddenly teared up for an entirely different reason. “You’d do that, for me?”

“Of course,” Roman replied resolutely. “It’s as much an insult on you as it was on me.” He waved his hand. Suddenly, he was dressed in the same black as his brother, with red and gold highlights. He suddenly sported a shattered golden crown, mimicking Remus’s silver one. His eyes glowed a hotter red than they normally did, full of anger and passion. 

“You always did look dashing as Pride, Roman,” Remus said approvingly. Roman bowed in acceptance of the compliment.

“Thank you brother dear. Now,” Roman cracked his knuckles. “Let’s get down to business.”

“To defeat the Huns!” They chorused together.

“Logan always hated it when I did that,” Roman said with a touch of resentment. 

“Fuck ‘em!” Remus cheered.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “I suppose. At any rate, I believe I’m suitably dressed to raise hell. What do you say brother mine?”

“Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to get longer I promise. I'm kind of just setting everything up right now. Probably.


	3. Just Like Virgil All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounded by Janus's comment about the similarities between him and Remus, Roman decides to do the most dramatic thing he can do (because he's a theatre kid). Seek revenge. On everyone who ever wronged him. At his side, Remus, always up for a little extra chaos, and they take the Mind Palace by storm.
> 
> Janus has some explaining to do and Remus isn't happy with what he hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at the same username @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute!

Remus had wanted to burst out there and start busting heads, and Roman very nearly allowed it. But, he reasoned, they needed subtlety. So, he first cornered Janus, returning to the Dark Side’s common room after dinner with Patton and Logan. As far as Roman knew, Virgil had yet to learn of Janus’s acceptance. 

Roman landed softly in the corner of the room. Despite his stealth, Janus looked up from what he was reading. “I was wondering when you were going to show up, Remus,” Janus said excitedly. “You’ll never guess what I did during today’s episode!” He patted the space on the couch next to him. “Sit and I’ll tell you everything.”

“You really can’t tell,” Roman whispered.

Janus’s eyes widened as Roman stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn. “I- I didn’t know,” Janus stammered. He took a breath, relaxed his shoulders, and cocked an enigmatic eyebrow. “What I meant to say was, hello.” He narrowed his eyes to what he felt was an appropriately scrutinizing look. “What brings you here Roman?”

“Oh nothing much.” Roman grinned suddenly, the warmth never quite reaching his eyes. “Revenge mostly.”

Janus stood up quickly. “For one comment? Oh do grow up, Princey,” Janus said, sarcasm dripping on the last word. Roman leveled his sword at Janus, who put his hands up defensively. Roman seemed to think for a second and lowered the sword. 

“Heard enough, Remus?” Roman called. Janus looked behind him to see Remus staring at him. If he hadn’t known better, Janus would have thought Remus was crying. But Remus didn’t cry.

“Are you going to leave me?” Remus asked suddenly.

“Remus, I-”

“Answer me! Are you going to leave like Virgil did?” Remus yelled. His morning stars appeared in his hands.

“Remus. Please,” Janus pleaded to no avail.

“I would answer him,” Roman growled. The sword was at Janus’s throat in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m not going to leave Remus,” Janus told him. “I’m just going to be included a little more.”

Remus stalked forward. He hadn’t bothered to clean the morning stars after Logan had returned them. The dried blood glinted dully in the partially lit room. Remus’s voice was choked and quiet, and yet still rang out in Janus’s ears. “That’s what Virgil said before he left.” Remus’s torn face was the last thing Janus saw before the world went black.

Patton walked nervously to Roman’s door. He’d already tried to get Roman out for dinner, but his answer had been short and stiffly polite. Janus’s presence probably hadn’t helped. Now that Janus is gone, Patton thought, blushing as he thought of him. Now that he’s gone, maybe Roman will want to talk. He knocked softly on the door, noting the faded red of the door and the peeling paint with a furrowed brow. 

“You in there kiddo? I just want to talk,” Patton called through the door. Roman leaned on the other side, a tight grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t going to answer, that had never been his plan, but for a brief moment he’d wanted to. Then he remembered what had driven him to Remus in the first place. He steeled himself against the father figure figment outside his door, and returned to preparing his room for his new prisoner.

He was actually a touch excited by the prospect of having a real prisoner. Well, as real as a fictional personification of someone’s personality can get. Roman couldn’t wait to get his revenge on all of them. One by one.

Patton left eventually. He always did. He always came back, but after a couple years of dealing with Virgil he’d learned when to give a side some space. He went back to his room and tried not to think about the video. He tried not to think about all the pain he’d caused Thomas and the rest of them. And above all, he tried not to cry. 

Patton stared into the mirror that hung near his bed as tears wormed their way down his face. He sniffed a couple of times, altogether too tired to stop them. No one knocked on his door. Roman and Remus didn’t care, Janus was literally tied up, and Virgil and Logan were too busy fighting with their own emotions to notice Patton’s.

Remus paced back and forth around Roman’s room. Roman lounged in a chair he’d conjured. He was just as thoroughly bored as Remus. He just hid it better. “Sit down Remus,” Roman called languidly. “Pacing won’t help anything.”

“It’s been a week,” Remus said, ignoring Roman. “A week. Why hasn’t anyone come for him yet?”

Roman shrugged. “Maybe they don’t care about that snake as much as we thought.”

“So what do we do?” Remus asked. Roman stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. He appeared to be deep in thought. “Roman,” Remus whined impatiently. 

“Give me a minute, Remus,” Roman snapped. “I think,” he continued after a moment, a smile spreading across his face, “it’s time we turn to another target.”

“Oh, do tell?”

“What are your thoughts about a little torture?”

“My only question is who.” Remus grinned harshly.

“Pay a certain padre a visit.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer I promise. :)


End file.
